My Point of View
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is from Elizabeth's point of view, from when her wedding day was interrupted, through her kiss with Jack, and being stuck on the island. One shot. Some WE as well as some JE


I didn't know what was going on. This was supposed to be the best day of my life and it was ruined. I was to be married to the man I love, and everything is going all wrong. It had started to rain, and all of the guests left. There was no sign of Will. My father told me that he would go and see what was going on, and he didn't come back for a while, and I sat there, tears pouring down my cheeks, wearing my lovely gown. Where was my groom? I looked over and saw the rain hitting the fine china that was set out for the reception. After sitting there, for what seemed like forever, I heard noises. I turn around, and see Will handcuffed, being brought outside by a couple of red coats. I dropped my bouquet, and quickly ran up to him to see what she going on.

"Will! Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. You look beautiful."

Even in stressful situations, Will knew how to make me feel a little better. I decided to joke with him, hoping to ease the tension.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

That could not have been more true. Cutler Beckett, head of the East India Trading Company had arrested us for helping Captain Jack Sparrow escape from the gallows. That had been almost a year ago, so why would Beckett choose now, this day, to arrest us? Maybe he was waiting for the opportune moment, as Jack liked to put it.

Beckett had made a bargain with Will, that if he brought him back Jack's compass, then we would be pardoned. I still didn't trust Beckett. My father on the other hand, didn't trust Will or Jack. It's not that he had any ill feelings towards them, it's just that my father was very overprotective, and there were times he still thought of me as a little girl. He helped spring me from jail, and we were going to escape to England. I couldn't have that. I had faith in Will. And Jack.

While my father was speaking with Mr. Mercer, I snuck out of the carriage and into Beckett's office. I forced him at gun point to sign the Letters of Marque. I was angry at Beckett. It was all his fault that this was happening. Me and Will didn't blame Jack for our being arrested. We weren't sorry for helping him escape the gallows, and would gladly do it again. Beckett was a selfish cad, and had been planning to ruin our wedding for months.

After leaving, I climbed aboard a ship, got rid of my dress, and was now dressed as a sailor. No one on board seemed to notice me, but they did find the dress, and assumed that it belonged to a spirit. I used that to my advantage. Will said he would first go to Tortuga to search for Jack, so I decided to go there as well. I managed to find Jack, and the former commodore, James Norrington, who had lost his position. He was a pitiful sight indeed. I had to smash a bottle over his head so that he wouldn't get beaten to a pulp by a bunch of drunk pirates.

Jack didn't recognize me at first, but of course, as soon as he did, he started to flirt. I found out that Will was aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Davy Jones.

While on board the Pearl, looking for the chest, me and Jack bantered back and forth. I knew he was a good man, but that he hid behind a mask. Jack told me that I would some day do something selfish. We were both right.

Jack had returned to the Pearl during the Kraken attack, and had agreed to abandon it to save us all. There was my proof right there that he was a good man. For a while, I had thought him a selfish coward, who had used Will and left us all for dead, but then when he came back, my opinion changed. I knew however, that the Kraken was only after him, and I wanted to save Will. Yes, I would have loved to have been able to save everybody, but if Jack came with us we would all be doomed. I kissed Jack, and handcuffed him to the mast leaving him as bait while we all rowed away to safety.

Jack wasn't angry with me. He just smirked and called me a pirate. He was right. I did something selfish. I had lied and told him I wasn't sorry, when deep down, I always was.

Me and Will were strained while going to World's End to rescue Jack. He saw the kiss between us and assumed that I was in love with him. No, I wasn't. It was guilt. I did feel lust for him, though, and the kiss wasn't just a way to distract him but to also slake my lust. I never did get a chance to tell Jack how sorry I was, but he would probably just wave it off anyway.

Now I'm stuck, waiting for Will to return to shore. It's been a year now. Only nine more to go. Luckily, my father had left me a lot of money in his will, so I managed to use some of it, and bought a nice house in Shipwreck Cove. I have a child. A boy, named after his father. He looks just like Will. I miss him. I miss my father. I miss James. I miss Jack. I miss my mother. Everybody that I've truly cared about is gone. At least, I have my son, and one day soon, we will be reunited with his father.

THE END


End file.
